🅱
"HOLY CRAP. FOLLOW FOR A FREE IPHONE 5." ~ One of ��eter's many sayings. ��eter ��riffin is a multidimensional reincarnation of Saint Peter & is one of the many Dank Meme Lords who patrols the Multiverse. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance As Saint Peter, he had light colored skin, wore gold & blue robes, & sported white hair with a full beard & mustache. As ��eter, however, his appearance changes completely. His head resembles that of Peter Griffin from Family Guy, but it is grown to ridiculously large proportions. Also like Griffin, he wears a white collared t-shirt, but wears black jeans instead of green pants. History Despite his goofy appearance, ��eter was once a legendary figure; in fact, he was the First Pope. Long ago in biblical times, ��eter was known as Peter, & was one of Jesus Christ's 12 Apostles. His date of birth is unknown, but he was born in the year 1. While he may have denied Jesus on three occasions, he kept his faith intact & continued to follow the way of the Lord. He was also the one who founded the Church of Antioch & the Roman Church. At the former, he pioneered the creation of the legendary Holy Hand Grenade. Not only that, but he was also the one who confessed Christ to be the Messiah. Peter passed away in the year 68, A.D. He became recognized around the world as a very important religious figure. Millennia later, Peter was reincarnated by the Meme Force on July 19th, 2016, & became a multidimensional being known as ��eter ��riffin. He was initially confused, pondering as to why he was reincarnated as someone completely different than who he once was. But ��eter accepted his return, believing it was the will of the Lord, as if to say that there is still more work to be done in this world. ��eter would learn about modern society & what the Internet is, especially its countless memes. In particular, he took a liking to the "HEY ��ETER" memes, & took on the likeness of a distorted Peter Griffin. Other memetic entities would notice this & recruit ��eter as one of the Dank Meme Lords. ��eter would make an appearance at the New Year's party at the Fall Residence on December 31st, 2017, where he would briefly challenge fellow Meme Lord, Moonman in Super Battle Bros. Nothing else is known about this encounter. ��eter would return on February 4th, 2018, where he would attend a Super Battle Bros. Tournament at the Ledda Residence. He fought against Corn Man & taunted Mike Gamey Gee before gorging in on a feast upstairs. On March 15th, he was briefly summoned by Lord Claudius Ko'Al to apprehend Maniacman for betraying him. ��eter lunged out of Claudius' Skull Staff & assaulted Maniacman with a barrage of punches. Claudius tapped his staff on the floor twice, signalling ��eter to stop. The Meme Lord complied, did a T-pose, & spun his way back to the Dank Dimension. ��eter would once again return on Easter Sunday, where he would don the persona of ��eter Ra����it & place a giant golden egg in the backyard of the Ledda Residence. A team consisting of Lord Ferronidas, Asmodeus, Cyclome, Jack Jarren, & Imhotep arrived, hoping that they would catch Peter Rabbit, but it was just ��eter. Appalled by their sudden & abrupt appearance, he threw an egg at Asmodeus, which contained 3 chromosomes, & proceeded to do a T-Pose, releasing 44 more chromosomes into the ground. He then spun his way back home. On June 30th, he was briefly seen peeking his head out of a vortex at a hotel Jack & Imhotep were in. It is unknown as to where this vortex came from & why it went on the fritz, as it was rapidly spewing out multiple people from different places simultaneously. As expected, ��eter had little to say, just loud noises. ��eter would make a brief comeback on New Year's Eve, where Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda was hosting a nice little celebration. ��eter had a cup of coffee to commemorate the end of 2018. However, when Moonman asked him what was in the cup, ��eter said, "Oh nothing, just a cup of joe." He looked inside & saw the face of Joe Swanson, to which it said to him "HEY ��ETER." ��eter then let out a testosterone filled shout as his surroundings seemingly combusted. 2019 had begun with a bang. After the party was was over, ��eter returned to the Dank Dimension alongside Moonman & Meme Man. ��eter was one of the 14 people who accompanied Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda during the Area 51 Raid on September 20th. During this crusade, he made friends with King Richard I. ��eter returned to the Dank Dimension sometime after the raid was over. ��eter would briefly appear at the end of the year, accompanied by Meme Man, Pepsi Man, & Moonman. Personality As Peter, he portrayed a great sense of leadership, & was also a man of great remorse, as he wanted to regain his faith in Christ after he denied him. As ��eter, he is like a completely different person. He now has a very strange sense of humor, taking a liking to dank memes; more particularly, deep fried/ghetto memes. He tends to make a lot of loud noises & speaks in a distorted voice. He likes to goof around & display his powers, as well. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ultrahuman Strength: ��eter is incredibly strong, able to overwhelm similarly powerful beings like Maniacman. His maximum strength is unknown. * North Star Punch: ��eter has mastered the ability of the North Star Punch, combining his strength with his speed to deliver punch after punch instantaneously. * Roadhouse Rush: ��eter can rush into his opponents by dashing towards them & ramming into them with his shoulder. He can also use this same technique to deliver a roundhouse kick. Ultrahuman Speed: ��eter can move at ridiculously fast speeds, often using his quickness to amplify his attacks or for transport. His maximum speed is 670,616,629 miles per hour, equivalent to the speed of light. Invulnerability: As a multidimensional being, ��eter has a natural toughness that makes him nearly impervious to harm. His maximum durability is unknown, but he can survive a dimensional collapse. Marksmanship: ��eter has some skills with firearms. Fishing Skills: As Peter, ��eter learned how to fish, & he was quite good at it. Acoustokinesis: ��eter can amplify the volume of his voice to an extremely loud level. It would seem that his default volume is still quite loud, so in a way, he's constantly shouting when he talks, even if he doesn't mean to. * PEN15 Scream: Upon being fooled into joining the PEN15 Club, ��eter unlocked the ability to scream so loud, he can be heard across dimensions, not unlike Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda's Quantum Roar. However, he cannot do this on a whim. This power can only be summoned when ��eter is very upset. T-Pose Roflcopter: His preferred method of transportation, ��eter can strike a T-Pose & spin so fast, he enables himself with the ability to fly & even teleport. Special Powers Dank Meme Empowerment: As expected, ��eter gains strength from memes, particularly the ones people make of him. Deep fried/ghetto memes bring him the most comfort. Teleportation: ��eter can teleport to wherever he needs to be instantaneously. He usually teleports in conjunction with his T-Pose Roflcopter. * Dimensional Travel: ��eter can travel to other dimensions, evident by the fact that he usually resides in the Dank Dimension as opposed to our reality. Reality Warping: ��eter can warp reality in several ways. Usually, he warps his surroundings to over-saturate the colors around him. In his presence, memes follow him like a shadow. * Energy Manipulation: ��eter can manipulate any kind of energy, be it natural or artificial. * Chromosomal Manipulation: ��eter can distribute chromosomes as a power source, although they are usually much larger than they actually are. * Illusions: Sometimes, ��eter can warp reality by accident. In The Second Weirdest New Year's Special Ever, the face of Joe Swanson randomly appeared in his cup of coffee, without him even knowing it was there. * Spelling ��: ��eter can summon almost anything by spelling out its name. But when it comes to distributing free technological products, he doesn't have to spell their names to summon them. * U'��'ER CODE: ZIM��'A'��'WE:' By uttering the name of the country Zimbabwe, ��eter's body becomes supercharged with energy. However, despite becoming empowered, his speech becomes even more inaudible than it already is. * ��OM��ARDMENT: One of ��eter's strongest attacks, he can summon giant �� button emojis to hailstorm from the sky & bombard his enemies. He can also summon smaller �� buttons from his hands to launch them as projectiles. A S C E N S I O N: ��eter can ascend to a higher plane of existence by focusing all of his memetic energy. This technique takes much time & concentration, but once completed, ��eter can unlock his final form: Master ��eter. However, this has never been seen on-screen as of now. * UNIVERSAL NAE NAE: This is ��eter's finishing move. In his Master ��eter form, he can create an energy cluster with the destructive equivalent of 15 hypernovas. Weaknesses ��eter's weaknesses are unknown. Trivia * He is based off of a dank meme of the same name. * Literally all of his dialogue is loud & distorted. * Unlike Peter Griffin, ��eter is much skinnier than him. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Extradimensionals Category:Ultrahumans Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Male Category:Dank Category:Dank Meme Lords Category:Lords Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weirdos Category:Intellects Category:Ancient Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cult of Kek Category:Holy Category:SBB Participants